Beautiful Agony
by Mind-of-Astrid
Summary: Nouveau one shot sur Jean Michel Jarre. Cette fois, il s'agit d'une romance entre lui et Fiona Commins, sa manager. Lemon hétéro


**Beautiful Agony**

Des années. Des années que elle travaillait avec lui. Elle l'a vu mûrir, s'exprimer à travers chacun de ses albums. Elle ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais au fond d'elle même, elle l'appréciait. Elle l'appréciait même beaucoup. Mais depuis son récent divorce, elle le voyait différemment, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait soutenue dans cette rude épreuve. Et elle lui avait rendu la pareille quand ce dernier divorça de sa dernière épouse.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, Fiona se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par Jean Michel. Moment de faiblesse ou attirance réveillée après un long refoulement? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais elle voulait garder ça pour elle. Mélanger l'amour et/ou le sexe avec le travail était plutôt une mauvaise chose de son point de vue. Alors que pas mal de personnes aimeraient bien tester le "zob in job", Fiona campait sur ses positions. Pour elle, c'était le meilleur moyen de briser une grande complicité dans le travail pour une histoire de fesses et après ne plus voir son collègue de la même façon, d'être mal à l'aise quand on se retrouve avec lui. Sans compter les rumeurs qui se construisent aussi vite qu'elle se font oublier. Une histoire qui ferait sans aucun doute le chou gras des magazines people friands de ce genre de potins. Déjà qu'ils se sont bien acharnés sur le compositeur durant l'été 2004, elle ne leur vas leur tendre la pâte qu'ils vont modeler eux même pour créer des histoires dans le seul but de faire vendre de tels tissus de mensonges. Le mot maitre dans leur métier était "discrétion". Mais comme dit le célèbre diction, chasse le naturel, il revient au galop.

Ce désir ardent se retrouvait dans ses rêves et ses pensées les plus secrètes. Les mains courant explorant. Les langues se mélangeant. Les corps se collant et la fièvre montant en pic pour redescendre quelques instants plus tard. Parfois, le désir était tel que la jeune femme en venait à se donner du plaisir en solitaire. En pensant à cet homme qui habite tous ses fantasmes.

Il y a quelques jours, elle s'était confiée qu'a une seule personne, à Claude Samart. Directeur musical ayant rejoint l'armée Jarre en 2004 pour la préparation du concert en Chine, à Pekin.

-"Tu sais Fiona, si cette attirance te prend vraiment toutes tes pensées, va lui en parler, ça te soulagera."

-"Oui c'est ça... Et après il n'osera plus s'approcher de moi..."

-"Mais non. Il tient beaucoup à toi, il comprendra. "

-"Je sais pas... J'ai peur de créer un malaise entre nous deux. "

-"Je pense pas qu'il y aura de malaise Fifi... Parles lui. Qu'est ce que tu as a perdre?"

-"Un très bon ami..."

L'homme poussa un soupir et lui dit de but en blanc:

-"Je devais me taire...mais je vais quand même te le dire...Jean Mi ressent la même chose envers toi depuis son divorce"

La rousse se demanda s'il se payait pas sa tête quelques instants.

-"Je suis très sérieux. Il me l'a confié il y a 15 jours. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été très touché par ton soutiens pendant son divorce. Et ce qui l'a encore plus touché, ce sont tous les moments où tu étais là quand il se sentait seul."

Fiona se souvenait très bien des soirées où elle l'avait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles et que ce dernier était seul dans son appartement parisien. elle avait sauté dans la premier taxi pour aller lui tenir compagnie. Et a chaque fois elle passait la nuit là bas, tellement que la discution s'était éternisée. Elle lui remontait le moral, puis il parlaient des différents projets de concerts.

Justement,un projet avait vu le jour, et avait lieu début juillet 2011. Il s'agissait d'un concert donné à l'occasion du mariage du prince Albert II et de Charlène Wittstock à Monaco. Le prince avait "donné carte blanche" à Jean Michel pour organiser cette soirée. Le concert se déroulera au Port Hercules.

La nuit était tombée. Environ 85 000 personnes étaient sur place à attendre la venue du Pape de l'éléctro à la française.

Soudain, la scène s'éclaira la musique résonna sur tout le port. Au loin, un bateau arriva, avec l'homme de la soirée à son bord. chemise blanche, pantalon et baskets noirs, cheveux châtains au vent. Il monta sur scène sous les acclamations du public avec l'énergie qui le caractérise depuis tant d'années.

Les morceaux électrisaient l'atmosphère de la principauté. Des plus connus comme _Oxygène 4, Equinoxe 4_. Son célèbre morceau au Theremin. Et pour la première fois en live, _Vintage_, qui dédia à Charlène.

Depuis l'endroit où elle était postée, Fiona avait une vue complète du spectacle. Y avait pas à dire, Jean Michel maîtrisait l'art de mettre en valeur le cadre du concert. des écrans géants, des feux d'artifices. Le show dura deux heures en tout.

Vers une heure du matin, Jean Michel et ses acolytes, Francis Rimbert, Jérôme Gueguen et Claude Samart se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall où les attendait Fiona qui les félicita avec son accent anglais qui la caractérise et qui lui donne un charme.

-"Oh my god! C'est splendide les garçons! Du tonnerre! Sublime, fantastic!"

-"Tu étais placée où Fifi?" demanda Francis

-"Depuis le sommet d'un hôtel pas loin. Un des invités du mariage m'a gentiment invité à suivre le concert depuis sa chambre avec une paire de jumelles."

-"Et il t'as pas draguée?"

La joyeuse troupe rigola à cette question. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les disperserai dans l'hôtel vers leurs chambres. Claude fut le premier à sortir au 2eme é de Jérôme au 3eme, Francis au 4eme. Jean Michel et Fiona avaient chacun loué une chambre au 5eme étage. Coïncidence?

Soudain, l'ascenseur se bloqua entre les deux étages. Les deux sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité. Fiona se mit à trembler et a respirer fortement par la bouche. Jean Michel la prit par les épaules et lui dit:

-"Fiona, calme toi. N'ai pas peur, je suis là"

-"J'ai...j'ai peur...j'aime pas être enfermée..."

Fiona soufrait de claustrophobie. Elle détestait l'ascenseur, mais rien que pour être dans le même endroit que l'homme qui l'attire, elle avait piétiné sa phobie qui était revenue au galop. Elle s'efforçait de rester calme, mais son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Une faible lueur venant du téléphone portable du compositeur éclaira la pièce. Il s'assit et attira la jeune femme vers lui. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Sa tête posée contre le torse de l'homme. Petit à petit, sa peur disparut sous les caresses que le Lyonnais lui donnait dans le dos.

-"Ca va mieux Fifi?"

-"Oui...thank you..."

-"Si tu est claustrophobe,pourquoi tu as pris l'ascenseur avec nous?Trop fatiguée pour monter les 5 étages?"

-"Non...mais d'un coté, si j'étais pas venue...tu te serait retrouvé bloqué tout seul"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi,je m'en serais défais sans problèmes"

Mêlant geste à la parole, il tendit le bras vers le tableau et appuya sur le bouton d'alarme. Ensuite, il envoya un sms groupé à ses trois musiciens en leur disant d'aller chercher de l'aide.

-"Voilà. N'ai pas peur Fiona, on va passer la nuit dans nos lits, et non dans cette pièce"

-"Ouf..."

Fiona ne détachait pas des bras de Jean Michel. Elle se sentait apaisée. Son coeur palpitait toujours, mais ce n'était plus à cause de la peur. Mais la cause était tout simplement le désir qui l'animait une nouvelle fois. Le silence fut rompu par le sexagénaire qui lui posa une nouvelle fois sa question:

-"Pourquoi tu as pris l'ascenseur si tu n'as pas encore vaincu ta phobie?"

Fiona n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Si elle lui avait dit qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour monter les marches, il ne l'aurait pas crue. Quand on est face à sa phobie, tous les moyens sont bons pour l'éviter. Donc dans la logique des choses, Fiona aurait quand même monté les 5 étages, même si en cas de fatigue.

D'une petit voix, elle lui dit:

-"Pour...pour être avec toi quelques instants de plus..."

-"Ah oui?Fallait le dire Fiona, on aurait pris les escaliers"

-"Les autres auraient trouvé ça louche qu'on monte les escaliers...rien que tous les deux...et je voulais pas attirer les soupçons"

-"Ah parce que tu voulais être rien qu'avec moi?"

-"Oui...Tu...Tu m'attires beaucoup"

Ca y est. Le morceau fût lâché. Fiona lui avait dit ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des mois. La pénombre cachait son regard gêné et ses joues rouges de honte. Déjà, le compositeur ne la repoussait pas. Ce dernier avait également l'organe vital qui allait lui transpercer la cage thoracique à force de palpiter.

-"Fiona...je...en fait...moi aussi..."

-"Toi aussi...quoi?"

-"Moi aussi...je te désire depuis des mois..."

-"Vr...Really?"

-"Yes...ta présence n'a beaucoup aidé ses derniers temps...et chacun de tes départs me provoquait un petit pincement dans la jours,j'avais qu'une hâte...c'est de te revoir à nouveau."

Fiona chercha doucement la main de Jean Michel dans le noir...et la trouva. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent doucement. Comme aimantées, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent automatiquement. Les deux frissonnèrent à leur contact. Leurs langues ne mirent pas longtemps à se rencontrer et à se lancer dans une danse endiablée. Le désir mutuel commençait à monter tout doucement en eux. Le fantasme de l'ascenseur était monnaie courante. Et être privé de la vue rendait les 4 autre sens encore plus sensibles aux moindres stimulations. Jean Michel ressortit son téléphone, mit la luminosité à son maximum et la posa à terre. Il positionna Fiona à cheval sur ses jambes. Leurs regard pétillant de désir. Ils se collèrent l'un a l'autre et leurs langue reprirent leur ballet. Fiona commençait à onduler du bassin, faisant gémir les deux adultes.

Soudain, il eu une secousse et la lumière de ralluma. Rapidement, ils se relevèrent avant que les deux portes ne s'ouvrent. Les 3 musiciens étaient devant la sortie. Soulagés de revoir leurs amis.

-"Ca va vous deux?Ca n'a pas été trop long?" demanda Jerôme

-"Non non ça va...A part que Fiona a faillit faire une attaque de panique. Heureusement que j'étais là."

-"Ca va aller Fifi?"

-"Oui...j'ai juste besoin d'un bon verre d'eau fraiche et ça ira"

-"Je t'emmène dans ma chambre quelques minutes histoire de te tranquilliser un peu"

-"Merci Jean Mi..."

Les compères se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et partirent chacun vers leurs chambres. Fiona pénétra dans la chambre du Lyonnais. Après s'être déchaussés, elle s'assit sur le canapé pendant qu'il partit lui amener une bouteille d'eau. Elle but quelques gorgées. L'homme s'était assit à coté d'elle et lui caressait longuement son bras dont l'épaule était seulement habillée d'un tee shirt ample bleu turquoise qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus brillants. Elle posa la bouteille sur la table basse en face d'elle et tourna sa tête vers l'objet de ses désirs. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit tendrement. Il passa son bras dans son dos et l'attira doucement sur ses genoux. Ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un doux et tendre baiser. Fiona posa sa main sur la joue du compositeur et la caressa avec son pouce. Lisant son désir dans son regard, il le va en la portant comme une princesse et l'emmena vers son lit.

Il la posa délicatement et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Elle passa une main dans sa chute de rein, une autre dans ses cheveux rebelles et l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent, témoignage de leur envie. Ses fines mains se hâtèrent d'ouvrir sa chemise, dévoilant son torse imberbe. Jean Michel la fit voler dans la chambre et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de sa manager, le picorant de baisers passionnés, alternant coups de langues gourmands et morsures désireuses. Des gémissements commençaient à sortir des lèvres de l'Anglaise. Une douce chaleur commençait à se propager dans son bas ventre. Le sexagénaire arriva à la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il mordait à travers ses vêtements. Il passa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la femme, sous son haut qu'il leva jusqu'à lui enlever, dévoilant son sous vêtement blanc en dentelle qui laissait deviner son envie. La pièce de lingerie ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres vêtements. Il passa sa langue sur une des pointes de chair qu'il goba sans attendre. Faisant rouler l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Alternant les douces tortures d'un sein à l'autre. Fiona laissait échapper des "Oh my god..." murmurés et gémis. Son genou frottait contre une bosse naissante que l'homme n'avait pas ressenti depuis un long moment. Il gémissait sous cette caresse. Elle fit partir une de ses mains dans cette direction et malaxa plus fortement son intimité prisonnière de ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit prestement son pantalon, témoignant son impatience. Elle le baissa avec son sous vêtement jusqu'à libérer son pieu de chair. Elle le prit dans sa main et commença le longs vas et viens. Cette pratique était l'une qui émoustillait le plus Jean Michel, et Fiona le savait. C'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'y adonnait en ce moment même. Il gémissait contra sa poitrine, se mettant à mordre les pointes de plus en plus fort. A tirer dessus. Les gémissements de Fiona se transformèrent en cris. Désirant passer à la vitesse supérieure, il lâcha sa torture et défit rapidement le pantacourt en coton blanc de l'Anglaise, le baissant avec son sous vêtement. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent intégralement nus. Il lui souleva un peu ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il plongea vers son fruit intime qu'il embrassa dans un premier temps, puis passa longuement sa langue. Il plaque ses lèvres et de mit à le dévorer sans ménagement. La rousse cru devenir folle. Ses "Oh my god..." devinrent de plus en plus forts. Ponctués de gémissements de plaisir. Soudain, son corps de crispa quand elle sentit sa langue remonter vers son bouton de chair. Elle fut prise d'un long orgasme qui ricocha dans toute la pièce.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que Jean Michel la pénétra doucement de son pieu de chair. Il commença de lents vas et viens en elle. Les deux amants se regardaient dans les yeux, gémissaient doucement. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et inversèrent les rôles. Fiona ondulait du bassin, porta sa langue sur ses perles de chair dardant vers le plafond. Les léchant, les mordillant, pendant que son amant bougeait sous elle, portant ses mains à ses fesses qu'il malaxait, griffait sous sa torture. Il se mit à accélérer ses mouvements tout en claquant les fesses de son amante. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, penchant sa tête en arrière. Offrant son cou aux assauts du compositeur qu'il se mit à mordre une nouvelle fois, mais plus fort que les fois précédentes.

-"Jean Michel...Honey, please...faster...harder..."

Le Lyonnais inversa une nouvelle fois les rôles et accéléra ses mouvements en elle. L'Anglaise se mit à crier sous les assauts du Français. Le fait qu'elle criait en anglais était signe qu'elle perdait les pédales, que le désir la dévorait de plus en plus et qu'elle était proche de la jouissance. Elle commençait à planter ses ongles dans son dos, à le mordre, à le griffer. Il se mit à crier sous les tortures de sa manager. Accéléra encore ses mouvements. Il se sentait proche, il allait bientôt agoniser dans cette chambre d'hôtel Monégasque.

Soudain, Fiona saisit les épaules de Jean Michel et explosa dans un long et puissant orgasme. L'homme ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au 7eme ciel.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Fiona posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma ses yeux. Jean Michel lui caressait doucement ses cheveux, son visage. Il y avait pas à discuter, Fiona était vraiment belle. Une très belle femme. Douce, gentille, aimante. Il a fallut qu'il divorce et qu'il lui fasse l'amour pour s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il lui fit doucement lever son visage en mettant un doigt sous son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui souffla:

-"You're very beautiful Fiona..."

-"You too...honey..."

-"My darling..."

Les deux se mirent sous les draps blancs et s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre Morphée. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle lui dit doucement:

-"A demain...See you tomorrow"

Elle s'endormit paisiblement. Jean Michel profita qu'elle s'endorme pour lui souffler quelque chose qu'il avait refoulé pendant tant d'années, et qui désirait sortir cette nuit.

-"I love you Fiona..."


End file.
